Whispers in his Sleep
by Mistress Distress
Summary: One night when everyone but Katara is asleep, Aang is talking in his sleep. He tells Katara something that Katara has hoped for a long time. Oneshot, Kataang. R&R please, I don't mind flames...unless they don't make any sense.


_Whispers in his Sleep_

**(Oneshot, Kataang)**

Rated K+ cause it was short and simple.

_**Disclaimer: Soooo, I own many things. But I do not own two things I want; Avatar, and a cookie from a reader for this oneshot. Yet. **_

The moon was glowing tonight. A shining coin lost by a loner in the clouds, now hanging onto the dark, blue-black sky. The color it usually gave after a long yet comforting thunder storm. Stars speckled the sky with mystery, a secret held inside each one. Each more interesting and tempting then the next. Surely Sherlock would die to get a hold on one of those secrets.

Everyone was asleep. Between Aang's soft breaths, Sokka's loud snores, and Toph's even louder snores, you could tell each one's personality. Although, on this very night, one sleeping notion was missing; Katara's normal hoarse breaths.

Katara was watching over them, praying to whoever would listen. She asked for help, asked for guidance. Although she knew that her brother and Aang could protect her, she somehow needed her mother for this kind of help.

"Mother, Yeu, whoever is listening...I need help. How can you tell if you're in love? Is it a sign that tells, or time?" Katara took a deep breath and laid back into his covers, inhaling the slightlest trace of the Water Tribe.

Katara looked over at Aang. He was still asleep, his pale face soaked in moonlight, his remarkable arrow guarding his bald head. Katara smiled. Aang was the master of all elements, the most powerful thing in the world...yet at night, when he was asleep, he was as innocent as Katara had been at the South Pole water tribe. Unguarded, unprotected.

"Sleep well, Aang," Katara whispered. Just as she was about to drift into uncertain sleep, Aang started rambling.

"_No! Don't hurt her! Katara- please don't die_," the once calm and quite boy was now tossing and turning, swet glistening his once pale face. His cheeks were red, and his eyes were squeezed shut.

Katara rushed over, passing a cloth over Aang's face. What would she do? He seemed to be dreaming about her- a nightmare at that.

"It's OK, Aang. I'm here. He won't hurt you, or me, relax..." Katara couldn't help herself. She gracefully passed her hand slowly down his now less red face. His eyes relaxed, and his eyebrows went back to their normal position. Katara smiled slightly, but he started up again.

"_Ozai! No_!" Fire Lord Ozai? Poor Aang. Katara rubbed his forehead.

"Aang, listen to me," Katara whispered. "I'm right here. You'll be OK. You're the most powerful being in the world, and well, I honestly think you're the most sweetest, loving boy as well," Aang's face went blank, then resumed it's normal structure. Aang was now smiling, but it wasn't forced or calm. It was dreamy, pure happiness.

"Katara..." he said, apparently still dreaming. Katara turned to look at him. "I love you..." Katara's heart stopped, but she whispered it back anyways, and she truly did mean it,

"I love you too, Aang." Katara went back to her blankets, falling asleep automatically. Aang sat up the second her breaths were present. Getting up, he walked over to Katara, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, smiling happily.

Then, something that only Yeu could explain happened. Aang bent over and gave Katara a soft kiss on the lips, before turning to his sleeping bag.

Neither of them got much sleep that night. Between Aang's kiss and their secret confession, who could have? But one thing was for certain; these two were in love, and even their dreams couldn't harbor that secret anymore. The secret Aang and Katara had hoped to leave in the shadows of the moon.

**_Author's Note _**

_**How did you like that oneshot? I loved it. I was just watching an eposiode of Avatar, and it came to me like...yeah. Simply easy. I loved this one. Short and Sweet!**_

_**R&R please! No flames!**_

_**Your favorite Vail of Misfortune,**_

_**Poisoned Moonshine **_


End file.
